Blog użytkownika:Ankelime/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 7. Lipiec 2013
Pewnie niektórzy się ze mną nie zgodzą, ale liczy się jakość, a nie wielkość ;) W tym miesiącu KS uszczuplony, bo część Redakcji ma wakacje. Tym samym wielkie dzięki ode mnie dla tej części, która jednak nie przepadła bez śladu i znaku życia. Zapełniliśmy luki, jak mogliśmy, efekt poniżej. I jak widać w tym miesiącu KS znów na moim blogu, więc wiecie już, gdzie kierować żale ;)) PS. Czego nie dało rady dziś - będzie jutro. |-| Okładka = 660px |-| Str. 1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |} |-| 4 = |-| 8 = |-| 10 = |-| 11 = |-| 12 = |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Manga i Anime |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5)"; border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Rozliczenie z zeszłego numeru Poniżej rozliczenie za czerwiec. Do ankiet pomysłu Sccq, więc ciekawie się je pisało. Najpierw – jak zawsze – wikiowe formalności, a za nimi pytania dotyczące mangi i anime. *'' Jak długo jesteś na wiki? '' 1. ' Pamiętam czasy Wikinga i Czarnej Dalii, gdy za oknem biegały jeszcze tyranozaury ' (35.29%) – Sami weterani... A tak serio – poważnie takie tłumy są z BW już pół dekady? Też bym chciała ;) 2. ' Dołączyłem w ostatnim półroczu ' (24.49%) – Świeży narybek *-* Nie wiem, czy przypisywać to poziomowi mangi, czy może naszej wikiowej zarąbistości? 3. ' Pojawiłem się tu, kiedy nastały czasy Chatango ' (21.57%) – To ja! Może i chat ma jakieś tam wady, ale diametralnej poprawy szybkości w komunikacji nie można mu odebrać. Statystyki aktywności edytorskiej też mówią same za siebie. 4. ' Zmieniacza znam nie tylko ze słyszenia, a kiedy wszedłem tu pierwszy raz było jeszcze biało… ' (13.73%) – O bieli i surowej skórce na BW przed Oasisem oraz wzmożonej aktywności Zmieniacza krążą legendy. Ale czymże byłaby BW bez swojej bogatej historii? 5. ' Jestem nowy, ale nie gryzę ;) ' (3.92%) – Hmm… Z tym nie gryzieniem to nie ma się czym cieszyć – kiedy robi się gorąco czasem zęby się przydają ;) *'' Uryū pojawił się w mandze w białym uniformie, bo… '' 1.' … w czarnym wyglądałby jak lokaj… ' (42%) – Czyli nie tylko ja mam takie skojarzenia? ;) Z drugiej strony nie ma się co chłopak wstydzić i puszyć, w końcu mama z domu bogata nie była, a my snobami nie jesteśmy. A rzucanie nożami i tak jest lepsze od łuku! 2. ' … Haschwalth wyciągnął go z łóżka w środku nocy i czymś trzeba było okryć goły tyłek ;) ' (26%) – Też uważacie, że we wzroku Jugo jest coś niepokojącego? Ze względu na sympatię dla Uryū mam nadzieję, że z tym negliżem i wparowaniem do sypialni znienacka to tylko moje chore pomysły… 3. … za mundurem panny sznurem, a nuż wyrwie jakąś czystokrwistą dziewoję? Aby babcia była dumna! ' (18%) – Trzecie miejsce na podium. Jakieś chętne? Radziłabym wziąć do serca, że starej pani Ishida do milusiej babuni daleko. Nawet desperacja i lęk przed staropanieństwem ma granice ;) 4. ' … pelerynka była w praniu, a ze starych rajtuzów mu się wyrosło. ' (8%) – Prawda, że przez te prawie dwa lata trochę się Ishidzie wyrosło i zmężniało, ale na wariant z przykusymi ciuchami bym nie stawiała. Uryū, jak mało kto, ma wyczucie trendów^^ 5. ' … ma wyczucie modowych trendów. Białe trencze hitem sezonu! ''' (6%) – Ostatnie miesce?! Ehhh, a co pisałam wyżej? Nie znacie się i już… *'' Młody Ishida zawitał do Lodowego Pałacu, ponieważ… '' 1. ' … Kubo-sensei dostał od żony bana na dalsze rysowanie damskich pośladków i biustów, a czymś trzeba utrzymać czytelników. ' (60%) – Nie wiem, czy naszemu mangace współczuć, czy docenić charyzmę małżonki. Mimo ponad połowy głosów za takim wariantem, mam jednak nadzieję, że Uryū w obozie wroga to przemyślany zabieg fabularny. W przeciwnym razie… bój się, Kubo!! 2. ' … chciał mieć więcej czasu antenowego, zanim całkiem byśmy o nim zapomnieli. ' (14%) – Też fakt. Ishida jest nieźle skonstruowaną postacią, a do teraz Kubo traktował go po macoszemu. Można tylko się modlić, żeby wrzucenie go na pierwszy plan nie wyszło wszystkim bokiem… 3. ' … planuje skrytobójczy atak na Yhwacha, żeby choć raz uprzedzić Kurosakiego. ' (12%) – Tak, tak, TAK! No bo proszę ja Was – zrobić Uryū zimnym Stern Ritterem, który oleje pamięć swojej matki, to jakby pozwolić urodzić Inoue dzieci Ichigo, wyrobić u Matsumoto wstręt do sake albo przeznaczyć Byakuyi świetlaną przyszłość w kabarecie ;) 4. ' … taksówkarz pomylił adres. ' (8%) – To wolę nie wiedzieć, ile taksiarz zaśpiewał sobie za kurs. Inna sprawa, że to wyjaśnia, dlaczego Ishida został na dłużej u Yhwacha. Powodzenia, ze złapaniem powrotnej taryfy :D 5. ' … zamierza wspomóc badassa, który zabił mu matkę i chce doprowadzić do globalnej apokalipsy (logika shōnenów…) ' (6%) – Ależ Wy wszyscy sceptyczni, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy reguły shōnenowe wygrywają ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Och, ludzie małej wiary… *'' W najbliższym czasie chcę, by … ''' 1. ' … rozszerzono wątek Urahary, nagiego ostrza i znajomo wyglądających białych portek. ' (40%) – Mrrr… Grimmjow! ;)) 2. ' … Grimmjow się nie pojawił, bo mi wisi i powiewa. Jestę Ulquiorrę i nic mnie nie cieszy. '(30%) – Ty, który nie poznałeś jeszcze głębi destrukcji! Będę wznosić modły, byś doznał nawrócenia i nie kroczył dłużej błędną ścieżką, a skierował swój wzrok ku błękitom, kobaltom i ultramarynom. Amen. 3. ' … było krwawo. Najchętniej z kobaltowookim w roli głównej. ' (10%) – I ponownie… Grimmjow! 4. ' … akcja przeniosła się do Hueco Mundo. ' (8%) – Bo tam, wśród piachu i… piachu – Grimmjow *-* 5. ' … fabuła skupiła się na żyjących, nieschwytanych ex Espada. '(6%) – Pomyślmy… Grimmjow? 5. ' … Kubo olał Soul Society, siedzibę Vandenreich, Reiōkyū oraz Świat Ludzi na rzecz pustynnych krajobrazów. ''' (6%) – Czyli Hueco Mundo, a tam Gri-… Ok, przyznaję bez bicia, że ankieta jest z deka stronnicza. Ale człowiekowi z tęsknoty zaczyna odwalać :) Dzięki podsumowaniu za czerwiec dowiedzieliśmy się, że statystyczny czytelnik KSu jest z Bleach Wiki od czasów jej założenia (ciekawe, co na to założyciel ;) i trzyma się wersji, że Kubo-sensei zafundował Ishidzie biały mundurek, by uniknąć skojarzenia owego z pewnym zabójczym lokajem, a znaczący wpływ na fabułę mangi mają migreny i PMS żony Tite Kubo^^ Ponadto nie może się już doczekać powrotu Grimmjowa. a gdyby wyszło inaczej, i tak sfałszowałabym wyniki ankiety ;) |} |-| 14 = |} Nawigacja Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Komunikat Seireitei